Aircraft may include landing gear having wheels for supporting the weight of the aircraft while the aircraft is not flying. A tire may be coupled to each wheel of each landing gear defining a volume that may be pressurized. Thus, the tires provide a smoother ride and reduced risk of damage to the wheels and the aircraft. Tires may function optimally within a particular range of pressures.